Batteries have become a commonplace form of energy storage (e.g., for use in hybrid and electric vehicles). Often, one or more battery cells (e.g., modules) are connected (e.g., in series or parallel) to increase the storage capacity and/or power output of the battery system. To connect two battery cells in series, an anode of a first battery is typically connected with a cable to the cathode of a second battery.
A problem with battery cell connections arises when batteries are used, for example, in vehicles, because battery cables offer little if any mechanical support. For example, tolerances between the shape and size of the battery cells, along with vibrations experienced by the battery system from operating in a vehicle (e.g., vibrations between battery cells), can lead to mechanical and/or electrical failure of the battery system.